The young life of hermione
by Hiccups
Summary: this is a story of hermione's life when she was young (well what i thought it must have been like r/r


  
  
THE YOUNG LIFE OF HERMIONE GRANGER  
  
Hi, this is a fic of what I imagined Hermione to be like before she went to Hogwarts.  
  
  
A small yell came from the Delivery room 8; St.Heliers hospital's doctors and nurses were flying up and down the corridors and hospital.  
"Push now c'mon," said a man's voice from the delivery room.  
"C'mon then ahh that's a good girl" said the voice inside the room were five people and one child. There was Mr and Mrs Granger, Doctor White and some other people.  
A child sat in her mothers arms Mrs.Granger's daughter Mr.Granger's daughter. The parents had made up their mind what to call the child Hermione for a girl and David for a boy. Doctor White had came in to tell them the child was a girl. From that, day on Mr and Mrs Granger had a new baby girl.... Hermione Granger.  
  
They left the hospital, after a week Hermione had been born. Her fuzzy brown hair was just as her mothers so were her eyes to (brown as well, duh?). Her clothes that day were made of very soft cotton. Of baby pink. Her father Mr Granger had green eyes and blonde hair with a slightly upturned nose. They drove into a narrow road, full of a mixture of old Tudor cottages massive modern houses, plain houses, bungalows, etc. Driving up a steep hill, they stopped at the top. A massive modern house stood there. Peachy in colour, a funny shaped big swimming pool around the back where it was viewable round the back a sort of metal fence where the pool and garden was viewable. Mr Granger got out of the car and put in a code to open the gate to the drive. He got back in, drove the car into the drive, and stopped her got out (again). Opened the door for Mrs Granger and Hermione. Mrs Granger got out Hermione sleeping in her arms. Mr Granger opened the front door, and switched on the corridor light.   
"I'll take her up to bed" muttered Mrs Granger. She walked to the stairs and went up to the fourth floor (five floors in all) to Mrs Grangers room. She placed, the child in the cot, and decided to keep her sleeping in their room for 2 months until she moved her to her nursery room.  
She was too tired to have a wash so she got undressed and put on a nightdress and climbed into bed. Finally, she drifted off.  
  
Two years passed and Hermione was going to a nursery. She couldn't make a firm friend partly because she'd become bossy and fussy, also because she'd only been going for a week. She was becoming extremely tiresome, with her fussiness and bossiness, and finally she turned 3, and was needing to start school her parents being dentists very popular ones sent her to a school were the fees were £2000.56p a term! Harringtons. There she did make a friend, but the nature was completely different and they soon fell out.   
  
By the time, she was seven she knew her house upside down inside out and everything. She spent a lot of time in the water, and up in the attic reading. She soon became very absorbed in reading and wouldn't stop. If she did it was for either school or homework or lunch breakfast dinner or bed.   
  
By nine, she was a drag and no one could stand her. She fussed over her dinner and marks etc. Quite a few times this has happened  
  
"Buy me a daily mail hun" her mother would say  
"Gimme some money" She replied, Her mother would give a pound   
"How much is it? Can i get sweets?" she asked  
"Its 35p u can get sweets with the change," said her mum.  
"Gimmie another pound" said Hermione  
" Honestly the cheek you have I don't know how some people cope with you" said her mum stuffing another pound in her hand, and Hermione would practically skip out of the room.   
  
By ten no one could stand her, she was fussy and bossy worse than ever, only had one friend, which was her cactus plant.   
  
Eleven, well i think you can guess what happened there...  
  
  
Well that's it actually I was planning to make it longer but my imagination was failing me so I had to begin to round it off. Hope u like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
